vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Demigra
|-|Demigra= |-|Giant Demon God Demigra= |-|Demigra Makyouka= Summary Demigra (ドミグラ, Domigura), alternatively spelled Démigra, and usually referred to as Demon God Demigra (魔神ドミグラ), is the main antagonist of Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, primarily in the Demon God Demigra Saga, and a Demon God. He is hellbent on distorting history to free himself from his imprisonment and reign over time itself as a God. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A | 2-C | 2-B | 2-B Name: Demon God Demigra Origin: Dragon Ball Xenoverse Gender: Male Age: Over 75 million years old Classification: Demon, Former Wizard, Demon God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Dark Magic, Telepathy, Clairvoyance with his staff, Chi Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Corruption, Darkness Manipulation, Teleportation, Enhanced Senses, Ki Sensing, Limited Matter Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Portal Creation, Possession, Morality Manipulation (Through his ability "challenging attitudes", Demigra can force those with a pure heart to become evil), Time Travel, Duplication (Mirages have Demigra's powers, can act on their own after his death and can be spawned anywhere in his range), Afterimage, Can absorb enemies, Black Hole Creation, Can resurrect the dead, Mind Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Transformation, BFR, Transmutation (Turned Tokitoki into a piece of candy), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation (Stated that, after absorbing Tokitoki, he had control over all of time and space), Immortality (Types 1 and 4). Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Telekinesis, Reality Warping, Soul Manipulation, which can be also used for Healing, Invisibility, Power Nullification, Energy Absorption, Statistics Amplification (Over time gaining Kiri, upon resurrection, when absorbing energy or clones), Life Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Shapeshifting (Into pure energy), Intangibility, Homing Attack, Sealing, Acausality (Type 1), Power Transfer, Self-Resurrection (Combat applicable), Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a “God” (Heroes Demigra), Resistant to the following: Time Stop, Power Nullification, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Mind Control and Memory Erasure Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Fought with Chronoa as an ordinary Kai, should be not that weaker than Toeiverse Shin) | Low Multiverse level (Clashed with Chronoa as the Supreme Kai of Time, who can merge timelines in order for them to fit in one scroll) | Multiverse level (Absorbed Tokitoki, whose eggs can hatch into an entire timeline and can control time. Was stated to have control over all of time and all of space upon absorbing him. Demigra was going to use the power of Tokitoki in order to create his own timeline after destroying all previous ones via the Time Vault) | Multiverse level (Was a threat to the entire DBH Multiverse and was about to erase the history of the entire world. Was causing the collapse of the DBH world and Beat's world) Speed: Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class | Low Multiversal | Multiversal | Multiversal Durability: Multi-Solar System level | Low Multiverse level (Took attacks from Chronoa) | Multiverse level (Could only be destroyed by the Combined Kamehameha of the Future Warrior and Super Saiyan 3 Goku with God essence) | Multiverse level Stamina: Extremely high Range: Standard melee range. Interstellar with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Extended melee range with his staff. Low Multiversal with ki blasts, attacks and Kai Kai. | Extended melee range. Multiversal with ki blasts and attacks. Low Multiversal with Kai Kai and wormholes. | Extended melee range. Multiversal with ki blasts, attacks, Kai Kai and wormholes. Standard Equipment: None | His staff Intelligence: Very high. Created a plan to become the God of Time and Space, said to have access to magic that "transcends human knowledge". Weaknesses: None notable | None notable | He seems to have very little control over his power as Tokitoki was able to override his control over Space and Time for a brief moment. | None notable. Key: Wizard | Demon God | Post-Tokitoki Absorption | Dragon Ball Heroes Note: Demigra is only part of the Dragon Ball Xenoverse and Heroes game timeline, and has no relation to canon characters in Dragon Ball Super. As such, he can neither be scaled from anybody in Super, nor anybody can be scaled from him. Gallery File:Demigra_Wizard.png|Wizard Demigra. File:Demigra_Makyouka.jpg|Makyouka Demigra. Others Notable Victories: Paper Mario (Mario Bros) Paper Mario’s profile (2-B versions were used, and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Dragon Ball Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Demons Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Possession Users Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Villains Category:Mind Users Category:Matter Users Category:Space Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fire Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Soul Users Category:Illusionists Category:Healers Category:Shinjin Category:Corruption Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2